


【农丞】星球坠落 02

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】星球坠落 02

02.

撩开衣领的手滑到了胸膛，掌心底下的皮肤在触碰下泛起细小的颗粒，他试探着摸索到这人的胸膛，指尖捏住的乳粒已经完全硬起，范丞丞抱着他闷闷地哼了一声，他几乎立刻就感觉到身下的胸膛剧烈地起伏起来。  
Omega的身体都这样敏感吗？  
他将脸贴过去。范丞丞的皮肤柔软又滑腻，他轻咬着颈侧那层薄薄的皮肤，感觉到Omega的急喘声，将双手一起覆盖在身下的胸膛。

Omega的肩膀很窄，身体是不可思议的软，两片胸膛没有那样丰富的肌理，薄薄的软肉更像是幼嫩的还未发育的女孩的胸脯。  
这样细腻的触感甚至让陈立农有些发懵。尽管男性Omega总是更清秀些，信息素让他们对于Alpha来说充满了吸引力，但现在信息素抑制隔离手环已经很发达了，范丞丞也不像席奥他们那样总将手环的隔离开关关闭，只留下抑制的功能，于是走近了总能闻到属于Omega的甜美气息。  
范丞丞很多时候表现得更像个Beta，身上偶尔也好像有着这样那样的棱角，比起女性Omega甚至班上大部分的男性Omega都要硬朗，陈立农从未想过他身上会这样的软，兴许比那些女性Omega要更柔软。

他听见软糯的低语，Omega的手臂缠着他的脖子轻轻地摇晃，低低的鼻音，靠近过来的是温热的气息吹拂在脸上。  
“你轻一点儿，我有点疼……”  
边说边小小地吸了下鼻子，话音藏着委屈，像没吃过这样的苦。

范丞丞在床上这样娇气又乖巧，但陈立农还记得运动会的时候这人在终点前摔倒了，摔破了膝盖，喘着气，一边擦着汗一边对隔壁班的班长说——我还能跑。  
阳光和汗水混合在那张白皙清秀的脸上，深蓝色的发带衬得他奔跑过后粉色的脸颊充盈着健康的光泽，飞扬的眉毛也往发带里藏了一小半，倒显得一对狭长的眼越发的明亮。

他放轻了动作，手下滑到这人的腰间，敏感地感觉到在指尖的撩拨下这人的腰肢受不住地颤抖，笑容藏在嘴角，俯下来咬上近在跟前的锁骨。  
范丞丞渐渐控制不住自己，细碎的憋闷的笑声从唇缝间挤出来，揪着陈立农的衣服的手用力得几乎将浴袍扯变形，身体却仍旧在他的抚摸下像水蛇一样地扭动起来。  
像躲避，又像刻意迎合着放浪。

从锁骨处滑下的嘴唇含住颤抖胸膛上的硬粒，他听见范丞丞急促的喘声夹着吞了大半的呻吟，舌尖扫过乳尖处凹陷的沟壑，贴着鼻尖的胸膛难耐地拱了起来，手掌下的腰肢扭得更厉害，像一座小小的拱桥，连带着下腹上硬起的性器也在往他身上磨蹭。  
陈立农遗憾于不能亲眼看见心上人这样的冶艳，只有将一腔的热情更深更重地倾注在身下的身体。

他用牙齿轻轻地撕磨，手往下滑落在滑腻的臀间，没有打底的下身已经渐渐变得潮湿，食指滑过缝隙尽是湿热的体液。  
范丞丞的腰抖得只撑不住地垮下来，鼻腔的哼声细细碎碎地落尽耳里，陈立农只觉得身下人的双腿不停地动来动去，夹在自己身体两侧，一时收紧，又不住地蜷缩，夹着他的腰，跟着胡乱的哼声一起逼得他浑身燥热难止。  
汗水不断地顺着鬓角滑落，有眼罩的遮挡倒没多少滑进眼里。

手指探进潮湿的入口，舌尖总算放过那已经被吮出铁锈腥味的乳尖，贴着皮肤的线条往下游走。  
他尝到属于Omega皮肤干净的味道，还有自己滴落在对方光滑皮肤上汗水的咸涩，那种贴近了之后仍旧淡淡的草木气息如同酒气一样熏得他脑袋发昏，这样不带信息素躁动的香气仿佛是从肌肤里散发出来的，比起Omega牵动Alpha本能的信息素，更像是出于爱意而无时不牵动着他陈立农本身理智的气息。

范丞丞的身材算不上特别削瘦。  
男孩的骨架纤细，肌理柔韧又柔软，有种属于Omega的软腻，揉捏时像弹性极佳的棉花糖。  
陈立农半舔半咬地吮过这人腰间的软肉，刺痛和酸痒让范丞丞到底没能忍住地叫出声来。绵软的，沙哑的，压抑的，低缓的声音从吹拂过耳郭，他又挤进一根手指，悄悄将Omega隐蔽的入口一点点地撑开。

湿黏的体液成团地低落下来。  
范丞丞的叫声越发的大起来，双手纠缠过来，揪着他后脑的发丝，倒也不真用力，像是无措的时候随便抱住身边的救命稻草，叫声断断续续，哼哼唧唧的声响夹在间隙里，更像在撒娇。

陈立农手指慢慢地在男孩身体里进进出出，甚至能感觉到夹着自己的双腿越来越紧。他不知道是不是所有的Omega都像这样敏感，但范丞丞确确实实如同一朵娇柔的花朵，有清雅馥郁的香气，清凌洁白的无暇，又在绽放的瞬间极尽妍丽。  
他遗憾于无法亲眼见证花朵的绽放，又庆幸自己此时此刻的拥有,尽管这样的拥有和自己的初衷和原则相悖。

“好，好难受——”男孩几乎要哭地弓起背，陈立农看不见他的动作，只能感觉到后脑的手松开了，范丞丞撑起了身体，呼吸一下子靠近了过来。  
他用手握住男孩左边的大腿，稍稍往上抬。  
范丞丞一下又不说话了。陈立农朝气息传来的方位欺近过去，骤然拉近了距离，呼吸好像撞在了一起，他好像感觉到不知是对方的鼻尖还是唇角若有似无地触碰到自己，气流一股一股地拂卷到脸颊，不知道从哪里冒出的麻痒让他心脏剧烈地跳动起来。

下一秒他们吻到了一起。  
范丞丞张开的双唇柔软又柔顺，接吻的啧啧声响和嘴唇粘连缠绵的声音变得清晰而暧昧，陈立农托住男孩的后背，更紧密地靠上前。  
他几乎想就这样进入范丞丞的身体，进入潮湿的，淌水的甬道，进到最里面的生殖腔，他的结会卡住腔口，精液灌满男孩的身体，然后挺男孩尖叫着释放，混身上下沾满他的信息素。  
他有多想——

但亲吻结束后，范丞丞犹如春水一样融化在自己身下，他却仍旧没有强硬地分开手下修长有柔软的大腿，将自己顶进去。  
他摸上床边的桌子，安全套冰凉的外壳让他指尖下意识地顿了顿。

范丞丞大概是喘匀了气，双手又摸了上来，没有章法地，从没拢紧的衣襟渐渐往里滑，贴上他胸膛的皮肤后考察又摩挲了几下。  
陈立农几乎要笑出声，又怕被他记住声音，只能将笑憋下，胸腔却不可避免地震动起来。

“你笑什么？”  
他没有回答，只是低头亲了亲范丞丞的脸。  
这人没将手从他胸上挪开，甚至又来回摸了两圈，嘟嘟囔囔：“这规矩真麻烦……”

陈立农撕开安全套，声响引来了范丞丞的好奇，空了只手摸了过来。  
安全套上有润滑液，摸上去湿湿腻腻的。  
“这是安全套？”

陈立农回应地又亲了亲他。  
范丞丞小口又急促地喘会儿，没再说话，还缩回了手。  
房间里只剩下安全套被撑开，又套进阴茎时细微的声响。陈立农也没用过几次，这会儿甚至看不见，总觉得阴茎被箍得有些不自在。

他再度俯下身时范丞丞抵住了他的胸口。  
“你，我，我是第一次，你技术好吗？会不会疼？”  
陈立农终于忍不住笑出声。  
他不给男孩再说话的机会，迎着这人显露出窘迫的呼吸，再度将人吻住。

手顺着腿根摸到了后臀的软肉，他将蓄势待发的性器抵进男孩的臀缝磨蹭。  
这样的调情已经让敏感的男孩承受不了，长腿盘上他的腰，陈立农只觉得自己在又一个前蹭中陷入了更深的地方，窄小的入口被他蹭开了些，被撑开了褶皱犹如一张小嘴一样吮吸着他性器的顶端，想将他往更深的地方吸。

他开始不轻不重地在浅浅的入口处顶弄，范丞丞一开始憋着的气息和声音变得越来越难以克制，越来越乱地从喉腔溢出来。  
陈立农听见他用快哭的声音软绵绵地催促：“快，你快点儿。”

阴茎哧溜一声地挤了进去。  
甚至是陈立农没有想过的顺利，一直在往外淌的体液成了最好的润滑剂，甚至让窄小盘旋的肠壁都变得滑腻，肌理被轻而易举地撑开。

“好大——”  
他听见范丞丞用压抑的声音说，腰胯似挣扎又似迎合地扭动，阴茎一下深一下浅地在湿热的身体里彰显着存在感。  
“好痒，你动一动，求你——”

陈立农只觉得眼前都红了。  
范丞丞清纯又放浪地用大腿内侧磨蹭着他的腰，手伸过来摸着他的胸膛，指尖还是那样温凉，摸到他的颈侧又滑到脑后，穿梭在他的发丝。  
这人用更软，更甜的声音说：“你流了好多汗呀。”

他掐着男孩的大腿忍不住用力，柔软的腿肉在他的掌握下变了形状。  
范丞丞抗议地揪了揪他的头发，他却没有松开，反而将顶进深处的阴茎又抽了出来。  
再度重重贯入的时候范丞丞猝不及防地被顶出了声，随后便再也没停下来过。

陈立农进得又凶又猛，整根没入整根抽出，打桩一样地前后摆动着臀胯。  
范丞丞嗯嗯啊啊的被撞得声音都破碎，臀瓣拍打着囊袋和体液被挤得四溅的“噗嗤”声在变得更敏锐的耳朵里越来越清晰和响亮。

Omega的身体又湿又紧，他甚至觉得自己像没有章法的发狂公牛一样将自己塞进范丞丞的身体。高涨的情欲几乎让掌控欲也跟着膨胀，他将男孩从床上抱到腿上，彼此看不见的摸索让怀中人紧张地用手攀住他。  
陈立农托住范丞丞的后背，清晰地听到Omega急促的喘息声，颈侧被一下又一下地磨蹭着，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤呢喃着张合，说“好深”“太深了”，像是无意识地呻吟，又流露出些许难受的抱怨。

肠壁绞得很紧，陈立农抱着他顿了好一会儿才没让自己缴械。  
这个姿势让Omega的体液不住地往下流，陈立农的腿根跟耻毛都被范丞丞的体液濡湿。  
他险些把“好湿”两字的喟叹脱口而出，只能侧头将脸埋进范丞丞的后颈，鼻尖贴着Omega的腺体安全贴用力地蹭了几下。

“你，你干嘛？”  
安全贴到底只是防止情事中Alpha情绪过于激烈而无意中标记Omega，使腺体无法被咬破的手段，并不能彻底抹掉Omega腺体的存在，被触碰也同样会有感觉。  
只是鼻尖轻轻蹭了几下，怀里的Omega就敏感地夹紧了身体，陈立农单手撑在床上，抬着胯往上顶。

他进入到前所未有的深度，哧溜一下好像抵到了什么，试探性地又往那地方撞的时候范丞丞的反应越来越大，攀在他后背的手几乎要掐进他皮肤，呜咽着的声音闷闷地全埋进他的颈窝，也仍旧能感觉到男孩越来越热的吐息。  
他安抚地捋着怀中人的后背，一边猛地往阴茎抵到的那处一撞。  
范丞丞叫出了声，大团的体液像是从被撞开的口子李大团地涌出来，随着他深入浅出的动作“噗嗤噗嗤”地拍响不停。

范丞丞不知是痛是爽地在他怀里颤抖，后背紧绷得每一寸皮肤的线条摸上去都锋利又僵硬，在他一顶之下哆嗦着射在了他身上。  
发泄过后的Omega就这样软绵绵地倒在他怀里。

陈立农又掐着他的腰狠狠撞了几下，射进套里。  
Alpha高潮时形成的结卡在范丞丞的生殖腔里，一时无法抽拔出来，两人维持着相拥的姿势坐在床边。  
范丞丞缓过了那阵快感和痛楚，不安分地在他腿上动来动去，扯到了两人身体相连的地方，又痛得开始嘶气。

陈立农忙伸手将人揽住。  
Omega抱着他的脖子，好像不舒服极了似的胡乱哼哼，两条曲着的腿仍旧在陈立农身体两侧动来动去。  
“喂——”范丞丞软着声音，抱着他脖子的手轻轻晃了晃，“我腿麻了。”

他早前断断续续又憋着嗓子呻吟，早将声音叫得又闷又哑，这会儿说话都得咳上几声，轻轻的气音在性事后都是诱人的。  
陈立农抱着他小心地翻了个身，让他躺回了床上，又用手轻轻揉捏他的大腿，不知是按到了痒处还是因为麻痹了的腿骤然受力而发痒，他抱着陈立农的脖子嗤嗤地笑起来。  
他们靠得很近，陈立农伏在他身上，他们的身体还连在一起，房间很热，汗水甚至熨进彼此的皮肤。

笑声渐渐低下去，陈立农撑在范丞丞身体两侧的手肘下意识地动了动。  
他能清晰地感觉到身下的Omega又将手搭在了他肩上，声音仍旧又轻又沙哑，试探性地问：“我能摸一下你的脸吗？”

像一阵风吹皱了平静的湖面。  
陈立农难以拒绝，甚至渴望，他将嗓音压得粗沉，瓮声瓮气地应了个短促的鼻腔音，几乎是在同时，细腻的，比他的皮肤温度要低一些的指腹落在了脸上。

柔软的掌心慢慢贴合上来。  
他能感觉到从脸颊到耳朵被轻轻地触碰描绘，Omega的手指轻轻地捏了捏他的耳垂，又往里侧滑动，落在他的鼻梁。范丞丞的手指移动得好像又慢了一些，在他鼻尖上停留了好一会儿，往下滑过嘴唇的时候却很快，但那种由对方主动的触碰仍旧叫人悸动不已。  
陈立农忍不住又伏下脸，他的结已经慢慢消了下去，半软下来的阴茎还没抽出来，这样的吻好像无关情欲，又好像总归藏着些原始的性欲本能，他分不太清，只知道范丞丞的气息暖暖地吹拂在脸上，随着他的靠近一点点地乱了拍子，有时屏息又有时急促。

他吻了下去。

范丞丞的手还停留在他颈侧，嘴唇贴合在一起时甚至还能感觉到Omega微不足道的，短暂的抵抗，但男孩最终卸掉了力道，急喘着松开了唇，放纵地任由他将舌头探进去。  
埋在男孩身体的性器在吻里一点点地复苏，他们气喘吁吁地松开彼此时，范丞丞颤抖的声音从喉间挤了出来。  
“再，再来一次。”


End file.
